


Do you really love me?

by kpopwritist



Series: Stray Kids One Shots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopwritist/pseuds/kpopwritist
Summary: Y/N comes from a wealthy family, but she isn’t interested in money or status at all. The only thing she is looking for is true love so when she meets Minho, she falls in love with him. They start dating, but Minho hides something. Will Y/N be able to discover the truth?
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stray Kids One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746604
Kudos: 3





	Do you really love me?

"I can allow myself to continue to be humiliated in this house but what I won’t allow is to have to marry someone I don't really love and you have chosen." You said looking at your mother who didn’t say a word but looked at you in a bad way.

Before she had a chance to talk, you got up off the couch and bowed to her for respect before you walked out of there on your way to your part-time job.

Unlike most people, for you, working was a way of escaping reality. For a moment, you felt like you weren’t the daughter of one of the wealthiest and highest status families.

Clearly, that job was completely unrelated to the family business, and for that simple reason, you loved it.

And it seemed a little absurd to work since you didn’t lack money and you could afford to buy clothes, accessories and everything you wanted but you were saving up for when the time came, freeing yourself and being able to get away from your family.

Your family wasn’t aware that you worked in a very famous coffee shop chain. But it’s not that you really cared. Your bosses or co-workers didn’t know your real identity either, because when you applied for the part-time job, they didn’t ask for a lot of personal information and you managed to lie.

Actually, it didn’t take much to be believed since you’ve been lying all your life and behaving like someone you weren’t. After all, at those levels of the society, only appearance and status mattered; and not the true personality, feelings, and thoughts of a person.

When you walked through the café door, your colleagues behind the counter greeted you and you returned the gesture along with a smile. You headed into the locker room and then changed into your work uniform.

Later, while you were charging a client, you saw a group of men coming through the door. You noticed they were all dressed in elegant suits. They would probably work at a prestigious law firm as it wasn’t the first time that the café hosted groups of people who met to talk about work issues.

When you finished charging the customer, you had to clean the free tables and replace the coffee in the coffee makers. Then, your superior appeared and quickly approached them, bowing to them and shaking everyone’s hands.

_ I wonder what relationship do they have between them… Or maybe he’s just praising them so they leave a good tip...  _ you thought because he was in the habit of doing that.

At that moment, as you watched them all from a distance, one of them who seemed to be the youngest and most handsome of all in your opinion, made eye contact with you. He smiled at you in a seductive way but at the same time arrogant knowing that the gesture made many girls crazy and you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at that act. Did he really think that would work with you?

You finished cleaning the tables and went to the back room to order some boxes that had been sent that afternoon. You took a little leap when you heard someone came in.

You turned to see who he was and met the stranger in front of you. Still, you didn’t greet him and continued with what you were doing. You heard him sigh when he saw that you hadn’t paid attention to him. You remained focused on your work. And then he let out a sigh again, annoyed by your behavior.

"Where are your manners, miss…?" He said half-mad and arms folded waiting for you to tell him your name, but to spite him, you didn’t.

Instead, you rolled your eyes and before turning to face him, you chose carefully what you were going to answer.

"Excuse me, I don’t know what you’re talking about. And I’m sorry to tell you this but you can’t be here. Didn’t you read the sign with capital letters on the door?  _ Forbidden the passage of unauthorized personnel, _ " the latter you accentuated further to imply that his company wasn’t welcomed.

He gestured and snorted.

"I don’t think you know who I am... If you knew, you wouldn’t speak to me that way,' he expressed amused at your response and smiling at you with tight lips.

You turned to look at him and arched an eyebrow.

"I think I should be the one to say that, and if you’ll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do,” and instead of bowing to him out of respect and politeness, you walked past him without even looking at him and walked out of there.

The young man stood there alone and then, he couldn’t help but spout a few swear words. He promised the next time he saw you he wouldn’t let it go so easily.

_ I hope I never have to see him again  _ you thought.

Luckily, you didn’t have to see him anymore for the rest of the day, and even though he screwed you up part of the morning, you were able to make up for it when you met your best friend, Yuna. She was your confidant and you always told each other all the gossip and your sorrows.

Yuna let out a few evil words when she heard everything you told her about what happened with that young man.

"How can such an arrogant person exist in this world? He would certainly be frightened to know what family you come from. But you at least have the decency not to go around bragging." Your friend tried to comfort you by saying that.

You smiled at her and nodded because you thought the same thing. 

The days went by and that young man didn’t appear in the café again.

You were changing clothes to get out of work, when your phone started ringing. You picked up when you saw Yuna’s name appear on the screen. You didn’t have time to say hello because she threw a little scream that made you deaf through the phone line.

"Why are you shouting?" You reproached her.

"Oh, I’m sorry! I’m so excited... Guess who has setted up a blind date for both us..." She waited for you to say something but you had no idea.

"Who would it be?! Me!"

"You know I’m not into that sort of thing. I have enough to bear with my parents trying to force me to get married but to their misfortune, it doesn’t work."

Yuna complained when she heard you were comparing him to your parents. At first, you flatly refused. As she insisted so much, you couldn’t refuse.

"Sometimes you can be a big pain in the neck..."

Yuna laughed and said she didn’t care if you said that because she knew that deep down you loved her like a sister and she wasn’t wrong. After saying that last thing, she hung up.

The day of the blind date, you fixed yourself up and arrived as punctually as possible at the bar where you had met. When you were waiting for the others to arrive, you got a message from your friend.

**Yuna:** I’m sorry Y/N 😢. Something has come up. I’ve already warned my date that I won’t be able to go. I promise I’ll make it up to you.

You replied she didn’t have to worry about it and when you finished writing, you pressed the send button.

A great idea crossed your mind. Since you didn’t really feel like going on that blind date, you decided to leave the place and even though it occurred to you that your date might be upset by the sit-in you were going to do to him, you still left.

You had nothing to do so you were on your way home when a group of men you suspected were quite drunk, started following you. You accelerated the pace and they did too. You started running and apparently they did too and one of them caught up with you and grabbed your wrists. That put you on alert and you were going to give him a knee to let go, but then the others came and you were surrounded.

"Little whore, did you think you could escape from us? How pathetic…" said the man holding you.

"If you behave, we promise not to hurt you," said another one as he started tearing your dress.

_ It’s the end…I’ll be raped and no one will save me… _

And just when you thought that and closed your eyes, you saw someone coming up and starting to fight them and yelling at them to leave you alone.

They fled in panic. You were left sobbing on the ground when someone offered you a hand. You raised your head and saw the arrogant young man in the café. His face was covered with bruises and his lower lip was bleeding.

You held his hand and you couldn’t help but hug him and cry. Even though you’d hated the way he behaved with you a few days ago, you put that aside. He had recognized you, too, and even though he didn’t particularly like you, it was obvious that he wasn’t going to let you be sexually abused.

Later, both of you sat on a bench. You kept crying and he didn’t say anything about it. When you stopped crying you decided to talk.

"I-I... Thank you very much.." you said as you bowed to him and kept talking. "I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t helped me. I’m really sorry about what happened at the coffee shop the other day and I understand that you wouldn’t have helped me because of what happened-"

The young man interrupted you.

"Don’t worry about it. And it bothers me a little that you think I wouldn’t have helped you… I’m not that selfish. Even though we didn’t get off to a good start, I wouldn’t forgive myself that you’d get hurt and that I’d be there doing nothing. By the way, shall we start from scratch?"

You nodded and realized that the young man wasn’t as bad as you had thought.

You introduced yourselves and finally got to know the name of the stranger. His name was Lee Minho.

And as crazy as it sounds, from that tragic moment on, you started to get along. Your relationship went from knowing each other and getting along not so well you could say, to being friends and hanging out almost every day to eat together and go out for a walk around the city. And then, when your trust grew, he confessed to you that he was the right-hand man of the café owner and that he could be in that room even though you tried to turn him out. Hearing that, you couldn’t help but laugh, and so did he.

And every day that passed, you felt like you were starting to fall in love with him and one day, Minho confessed his feelings for you and told you he wanted to start a relationship with you. You happily accepted and he attracted you in a hug and then kissed your forehead.

You couldn’t be happier being with Minho and your best friend, Yuna. You told her you were dating Minho and she was really happy for you.

It was 9:20 in the morning and you received a call. You wondered who it might be and without looking, you picked up and heard Minho’s voice.

"Ready to have the best day of your life, sweetheart?"

Joking, you answered his question.

"Am I going to marry my favorite celebrity crush and I still haven’t heard about it?"

You heard Minho’s laughter resound on the other side and you knew he was happy.

"No, it’s much better than that. You and Mr Lee Minho are going on a date. Get ready because I’m going to pick you up in less than half an hour." and after saying that, he hung up.

_ He hasn’t even left me the option to refuse. He certainly loves giving orders to others. Well, who do I want to fool… I was going to accept anyway. _

When you finished dressing and making up, Minho waited for your arrival leaning on the hood of her car. When he saw you, he smiled. He kissed you on the cheek and went next to the copilot to open the door for you to get in the car. Then he went to the driver’s seat and next to you he asked:

"Where would you like to go, Y/N?"

Surprised that he was giving you the choice, you answered.

"Since when do you care so much about other people’s opinions?"

He looked at you and smiled that way you loved it.

"I still don’t care about other people’s opinions, but I always consider yours even if it doesn’t seem like it, honey." and winked at you.

That affectionate name, along with the wink, melted your heart. But there was no time for that, you had to think about where to take Minho. So, an idea crossed your mind.

"Do you like amusement parks?" 

Minho said that was childish idea.

You complained when you heard what he had said because that wasn’t true. Both a child and an adult could enjoy amusement parks.

You insisted on going there again but Minho ignored you. Not wanting to ruin the day by having a typical couple fight, you reluctantly agreed not to go.

To your surprise, Minho ripped the car off and he went into the busy city traffic.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It’s a surprise, you’ll find out for yourself."

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★ 

_Part 2 coming soon_


End file.
